CJ and Thomas Fanfiction
by moonlightfanfics
Summary: Who knew you could find a boyfriend just by accidentally bumping into them
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

 **hii I'm Christy and this is my first time making a fanfic on here, I'm really excited :) I decided to make a this fanfic bc they is literally no CJ and Thomas fanfics THERE'S ONLY LIKE ONE And the setting is before thomas is revealed as a spy and 2 months after the episode " Dumped at the altar " anyway I hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **BTW I DON'T OWN REGULAR SHOW ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE GREAT JG QUIENTEL**

CJ was causally on her morning walk getting her exercise on when she bumped into this brownish goat carrying a bucket of wings from the Wing kingdom. "Oops I am SO sorry!" she said as she knelt down and picked up the wings from the concrete, "I'll pay for some more wings for-" she started, but the brownish goat just shushed her "you don't have to, I'm bringing these to Muscle Man anyway he deserves some dirty wings" he said then the two shared a laugh. "So. um would you like to get some coffee from the coffee shop it's only a few blocks away" CJ said, the Goat hesitated for a minute, _what would muscle man do if he found out I'm hanging with some girl instead of giving him his wings..._ he cringed at the thought of Muscle Man getting angry over some wings. "um hey earth to goat dude" CJ waved her hand in his face. The Goat dude smiled "let's just head to the Coffee shop."

 **At the Coffee Shop**

Eileen was working her shift today so she was delighted yet surprised when she saw CJ and Thomas walk in. "Oh hey CJ hey Thomas" the mole said. "hey eileen" CJ knelt down and gave her little mole friend a hug, The Goat glanced at the menu he had no idea what to drink he's actually never been in a coffee shop before, he glanced at CJ "my name is Thomas by the way" CJ smiled "like Thomas the train?" she burst out laughing, Eileen frowned "CJ, your horrible at jokes." she said flatly. CJ ignored her and turned her attention to Thomas "Im Cloudy Jay but my friends call me CJ" she flashed a smile that made Thomas blush a little. "so I guess we're friends now?" "definitely" CJ said. Eileen cleared her throat "so what will you guys be having?" she asked "Iced Mocha Frap with coconut milk" CJ said. Thomas read the menu "uh I'll just have a regular coffee" Eileen nodded and went to the corner to prepare their order.

"So you work at the park?" CJ started, "Actually I work as a intern" Thomas said looking down. "it sucks being a intern"

CJ nodded feeling this pain "but don't worry it'll get better maybe Benson will allow you to get a actual job at the park!"

Thomas glared at her "how do you know my bosses name...? are you a spy or something?!"

CJ laughed "chill out bro Mordecai used to tell me all about how mean he is" she frowned a little. Finally Eileen came with their drinks.

"This is my first time drinking a coffee" he told her "really?..are you serious?" CJ nearly yelled. Thomas nodded and took a sip his eyes grew big and drank the whole thing in one gulp. CJ gasps never have she ever seen a guy who can drink coffee that fast...not just any coffee..but fresh HOT coffee. The Goat's phone began to ring "hello?"

a rough voice came from the other end "THOMAS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WITH MY WINGS?!" Thomas's eyes widen he looked to his left to see the A Wing Kingdom bucket still full of fresh wings even tho some of the wings were dirty bc CJ bumped into him but he didn't Care. "um sorry I'll get there quickly" Thomas said he waved bye to CJ and sprinted to the Park.

 ** _Okay_ so that was Chapter 1 I hope you guys like it **


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so I was online and it turns out there is more than one CJ and Thomas fanfic there are like several! alright I'm gonna get back to the story**

At Eileen's House

"Ugh! I can't believe I didn't ask him for this number when I had the chance! Who knows I might never see him again!" CJ groaned, sitting on Eileen's couch with her hand over her face.

Eileen giggled "ya know when I had a crush on Rigby-" CJ scrowled "EILEEN THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU RIGHT NOW IT'S ABOUT ME NOT GETTING HIS NUMBER" she sobbed into a pillow.

"Well you know he works at the park right?" Eileen asked,

CJ nodded. "why don't you just visit him while he's working, you guys can have small talk and you can get his #"

CJ raised her head up from the pillow "what if the plan doesn't work?"

"You can always look him up on Instagram"

CJ beamed "why didn't I think of that earlier!" She took out her phone and typed the name "Thomas" 100 names popped up.

"Do you know his last name?" She said.

Eileen Shrugged "it's probably Thomas Goat, cuz Rigbys last name is Raccoon"

CJ rolled her eyes "you know Thomas and Rigby are two different people" but since she was so desperate to find Thomas's insta she searched "Thomas Goat" and surprisely Thomas was the first one to pop up.

CJ sighed "He's private now I can't stalk his instagram"

"also he said in his bio that he's inactive."

Eileen turned on the tv, surfing the channels, "you should request him who knows he might accept"

CJ smiled and happily clicked the "Follow" button.

Eileen grinned "Ya know if you and Thomas ever hook up-"

CJ then was rolling on the floor laughing.

Eileen was confused "what?"

"Do you even know what "hook up" means" CJ said between giggles.

"it means to form a relationship with someone" Eileen explained. CJ giggled "oh Eileen, your too pure for this world."


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas woke up the next day mind completely on CJ, he even dreamt about her, In his dream they were going to a water park together and having a grand ol time.

The Goat glanced at his clock, it was 7:00 he had an hour to get ready for work,

but before he got started he checked his phone to see any missing calls or texts, there was none,

then he checked his instagram. He saw that the Cloud Girl he dreamt about had requested to follow him. Thomas smiled and clicked accept. _I wonder how she found my instagram tho_ he thought as he got ready for work.

 **At Eileens place**

CJ woke up to the sound of birds chirping and Eileen cooking, she looked around and noticed she was on Eileens couch "oh Eileeeennn I had the best dream ever!" she said in a sing song voice.

"And what was that?" Eileen wondered from in the kitchen. And before she could speak the doorbell rung. CJ got up and answered it.

it was him. The one who broke up with her at a wedding

her ex

And his childish friend who had stolen Eileens heart. somehow.

"Hey guys come on in!" CJ opened the door open for Mordecai and Rigby trying not to make anything awkward.

Eileen walked from the kitchen and saw her two friends "hey guys! You're just in Time, The pancakes are ready!"

"P-P-P-Pancakes we're getting some pancakes!" The BlueJay and Raccoon chanted.

CJ was visibly annoyed. As the three animals chatting about whatever was on their minds The Cloud girl daydreamed about her Goat friend.

"CJ are you okay? you haven't touched your food and your drooling a little" Eileen asked.

CJ wiped the drool. "i was just day dreaming about..."

"Your boyfriend..?" Rigby smirked. Mordecai punched him the arm.

CJ smiled "Jealous much Mordecai?"

There was a awkward silence.

CJ regretted saying those words.

"Actually I'm not jealous Rigby was just being annoying as usual"

Rigby rolled his eyes stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

"Ugh I hope I'm not making this awhrard then it already is" CJ said. "it's just so werid to still try to be friends with you, I've always become enemies with my exs"

"oh really?" Mordecai said "let's hope we don't become enemies."

They both laughed,

Rigby and Mordo stood up "Thanks for the pancakes, Eileen!" Rigby said.

"No problem" Eileen smiled

They both waved goodbye.

CJ dumped her leftover food in the trash can and got ready for the day she was off of work thankfully so she couldn't chill at Eileens for a little while.

Eileen walked to the living room to see CJ sitting there

"Your STILL here?"

The Cloud girl got up " I was just leaving" she grabbed her luggage and placed it in her trunk _man, why is Eileen so rude all of a sudden_. "bye Eileen!" CJ drove off,

Eileen smiled and waved.


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is gonna mostly be about Thomas bc we hone** **stly just don't get enough of him**

Thomas was taking a break from "work" if you can actually call it that, Thomas was being Muscle Man's slave, giving him sodas when he wants them buying extra wings from the wing kingdom, that kind of thing.

Muscle Man finally ordered him to take a 15 minute break bc he was tired of seeing his face,

He wasn't thinking much about CJ, Until he saw her in the window of the coffee shop talking to Eileen, he walked in smiling ear to ear he was happy to see his cloud friend,

"Sup dude" CJ casually said, Thomas waved,

"it was cool talking to you Wednesday, maybe we should hang out?" Thomas said.

CJ nearly choked on her coffee

 _he wants to hang out with me what?? am I dreaming? I can't be._ she thought.

"I'd love to hang out! There's this AWESOME video game place that's nearby maybe we could go there"

Thomas looked to the side, "I'm not really a video game person but I'll try it"

"you won't regret it."

"i hope I don't"

they laughed.

"we can meet up at the video game place at 7" CJ said.

"ok here's my number so you can text me the address"

Thomas scribbled down his number on a napkin,

 _did I just gave a random stranger my number. I mean CJ isn't just a random stranger but I barely know her...maybe this is a big mistake._

Thomas hesitated before he gave her the napkin.

The Goat's phone buzzed, reminding him his break was over. "I got to go, sorry...so are we meeting up at the place at 7?" CJ nodded, "ok see you then!" Thomas left the Coffee shop and headed to the park for work.

 **2 hours** **later**

Thomas was sitting on his couch watching tv when he started to get this horrible feeling a feeling about...getting stood up. he instantly thought of Him accidentally standing up CJ. he checked the time and it was only 6:30.

Thomas sighed with relief, he'll be leaving in a few minutes

so to pass the time by binge watching his favorite reality show "Keeping up with the Goatdashions"

it was about these goats who are full of drama, besides that they were hilarious.

Thomas glanced at his watch it read 6:49 pm he ran for his car and drove to the Video game place.

When he parked he saw CJ at the entrance waving, she was wearing a orange shirt and some blue jeans.

Thomas walked over to her,

CJ smirked "are you ready to get your butt kicked at video gaming?"

Thomas widen his eyes "are you really gonna kick my butt?"

The Cloud girl nudged him in the elbow "of course not! it was just a joke dude, now let's play some games!!"

The two ran in the arcade surprised at what they saw

CJ gasps "it's bigger than I imagined" her eyes beamed.

The two went off to play the games, Thomas wasn't much of a video game person but he was actually enjoying himself

his favorite games were "Soccer kidz" and "Boom Bikes" they were his favorite mostly bc he always beat CJ at them.

After playing games for 2 hours, they decided to get a bite to eat.

They decided to get burgers at this place inside the arcade called "Bobbys Burgers"

Thomas ordered a cheese burger with fries and CJ wasn't hungry, she ate before she left so she ordered a banana milkshake.

When The Goat was about to pay the cashier CJ slapped his hand, "I'll pay for it, my treat."

She pulled out her wallet paid.

When they sat down at their table they talked about anything that possibly popped into their head, they cracked several jokes and we're having a good time.

The more they hung out the more CJ realized Thomas was more like a best friend than a crush.


End file.
